True Colors
by olli01a
Summary: The Mother Confessor returns to Aydindril and something has changed.


A/N: While writing another LotS story my muse hit me again but I couldn't integrate this idea into the story. So I wrote this one-shot. A while ago I read a story with similar plot elements on the LiveJournal community "Legend of the Seeker femslash" but I can't for the life of me remember the name of the author or the title of the story. So, if you are still around and recognize the plot elements mail me and I will change the header of this story mentioning you as inspiration.

English is not my first language but SlashPony did a great job beta-ing the story quickly and thoroughly. She gave wonderful educational advice about the English language. Thank you very much for your help.

###

Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor of the Midlands and Lady Rahl of D'Hara, walked down the corridors of her palace in the city of Aydindril and couldn't hide her surprise. She had to have a word with Zedd about the Spell of Undoing she mused as she was greeted by another Mord'Sith with a respectful bow and a murmured, "Mother Confessor".

She'd been away for four weeks to attend a meeting of the Ruling Council of D'Hara that she had established after Darken Rahl's final and gory demise, and had left the Midlands in the capable hands of her beloved mate Cara. It wasn't until she had entered the palace a few minutes ago that she had noticed the change. Although they had spoken every day via Journey Book, Cara had never mentioned this. At the gates she had dismissed the four Mord'Sith that had accompanied her as bodyguards and suddenly she wondered if that had been such a good idea. What if something nefarious was going on?

When she reached her private chambers, she banished all such thoughts from her mind. She rushed into the study determined to find her beloved and get some answers.

Cara sat at her desk muttering curses while shuffling through a heap of documents. When Kahlan entered, she jumped up from the chair smiling widely. "Kahlan," she exclaimed. "I thought you would be at the People's Palace for another two weeks."

Kahlan stopped dead in her tracks blinking at the blonde. "Well, I got things sorted out ahead of schedule and I thought I'd surprise you."

Cara closed the distance between them and gathered her in her arms. Their lips met and for a moment Kahlan allowed herself to melt into her lover's strong leather-clad body. "Journey Books simply aren't the same," she mumbled into Cara's shoulder.

"Next time I come with you."

Kahlan gently pushed Cara away to hold her at arm's length. "I would like that," she smiled. "And now would you care to explain?"

Cara looked at her innocently. "Explain what?"

Waving her hand Kahlan looked up and down Cara's body, "This!"

"Oh! This." Cara looked down her own body, "It's all Solvig's fault."

Kahlan blinked trying to come up with a face to that name. "Oh, yes," she nodded as she remembered. "What has she done?"

"She got herself killed..."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Berdine gave her the Breath of Life."

"I'm glad to hear that. And Solvig being killed is related to this because?" Again Kahlan waved her hand at Cara.

Cara flopped down in an armchair and stretched her legs. "Three weeks ago we received reports about a shadrin close to a small village to the east. Normally I would have sent a hunting party but my Sisters of the Agiel were bored. So I arranged a lottery and Berdine, Raina, Hally and Solvig won. I sent them after the beast."

Kahlan leant against her desk and rolled her eyes. Only Mord'Sith would consider hunting a shadrin a piece of good fortune.

"After a few days they managed to take the brute down and Solvig... well," Cara shrugged. "However, she got her leathers torn in the process. Back in Aydindril she went to the finest seamstress in town to have them replaced and this is what the two of them came up with." She pointed at her chest.

"I see."

"And it seems they appealed to my sisters' fashion sense. Within two weeks every single Mord'Sith in Aydindril somehow managed to get her leathers torn and have them replaced with one of these."

"I see." Kahlan smirked. "And how did your leathers get torn? Did another poor shadrin have to lose its head?"

Cara shook her head. "No, of course not."

Kahlan quirked an eyebrow.

"In the absence of the Mother Confessor I'm the regent, so I took money from the public purse and bought the leathers."

Kahlan's eyes grew wide. "You did what?"

"Don't worry, I got a receipt. And I'm sure the seamstress was grateful for the money."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she makes a lot of money on these."

Kahlan cocked her head questioningly.

"When I entered the shop, Haina left with her new leathers. And the seamstress had a very satisfied smile on her face... and she walked funny," Cara grinned at Kahlan's blush.

Kahlan took a deep breath. "Well then, let me have a look."

Cara rose from the armchair placing her hands on her hips.

Kahlan made a circling motion with her finger. "Turn around," and Cara swirled slowly putting up an impromptu fashion show.

Kahlan scrutinized her mate from head to toe. Cara's leathers were colored a deep blue, the same color the Guard of Aydindril used for its uniforms. It had fewer buckles, clasps and straps, and the leather looked sleeker and smoother than that of the old red uniform. If the old leathers had been fitting tightly these ones were almost scandalous.

The flat-soled boots came up to mid-calf and had three buckles on the outside. They looked like heavy-duty boots but somehow seemed to emphasize the simplicity of the leathers. But what really caught the eye was the patch of white leather attached above the left breast. It was formed like a hand - a delicate, feminine hand.

"Do you like it?"

Kahlan nodded seriously. "Yes, I do. Who would have thought a year ago that Mord'Sith would devote themselves so wholeheartedly to the Mother Confessor of all people? I should think of a way to show my gratitude."

"Again? Kahlan, Mord'Sith are not used to being spoiled," Cara teased good-naturedly.

"Well, I should do something for Solvig at least."

"You could order a cart-load of replacement leathers from her girlfriend."

Kahlan frowned again. "And Solvig wouldn't mind?"

Cara blinked, then she understood. She crossed her arms before her breasts. "I was thinking more of spending a lot of money." Suddenly she grinned, "But Solvig is very open-minded and if the Mother Confessor insists, I'm sure I can arrange something." She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Errr... I think I will pay her. With money, I mean." Kahlan blushed, then she left her place at the desk. She circled Cara and with her fingers she trailed the blonde's back, her waist and her belly.

Cara trembled.

The Mother Confessor placed her hands on Cara's bottom and pulled her into her body. "Now all I have to do is to figure out how to get you out of these," she murmured while nuzzling her lover's throat.


End file.
